


Cars, Junk, and Elephants.

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Random Word Prompt</p>
<p>Car. Junk. Elephants.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Steve buys a car, and Tony just wants to be nice</p>
<p>look, summaries suck and this is short so what have you got to loose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars, Junk, and Elephants.

**Author's Note:**

> So my mom gave me these three words. Hope you enjoy

“Did you _really_ by this?” Tony asks Steve

“Yes” Steve nods

“You bought this car?” Tony repeats looking at the 1990 rundown car.

"Yes Tony.” Steve says getting annoyed.

“Seriously?” Tony asks

“Yes. I spent $4,000 and bought myself a car.” Steve rolls his eyes

“You bought yourself a piece of junk, Steve, an overpriced piece of junk. That’s what you did.” Tony rolls his eyes “Seriously I can’t believe you wasted 4 grand on this shit.”

“Hey, it’s mine, so I don’t want to hear it.” Steve says crossing his arms.

“Well too bad because I just bought you a nice new motorcycle.” Tony says crossing him arms “This 1990’s junk can go back to the dump because I know you don’t want it. I’ll even give you your 4 g’s back. Or no I’ll go harass the guy that scammed the world mightiest hero and get you your 4 thousand back.”

“Tony.” Steve says warningly                                                                                                                                              

“No Steve, I clearly spent a lot of money on this bike.” Tony pauses “It’s the 21st century now, when people go out of their way to give you something nice you say thank you.”

“I’m not taking it!” Steve shouts

“Cut the crap Steve. We’re not talking about a car.” Tony sighs “Let’s get the elephant in the room out in the open.”

“Elephant…?” Steve asks confused.

“it’s an expression. Explain later. Just, I know this isn’t about the car. It’s about doing it yourself without anyone’s help or money.” Tony tilts his head daring him to argue.

“No… sorta… yeah okay, yes.” Steve admits. “I don’t understand a lot and I thought this would be one thing I could do. I don’t really get prices… things cost a lot more now, so honestly I thought it was a good deal.” Steve admits embarrassed. Tony nods and smiles getting an idea.

“You know, I don’t really want this bike.” Tony admits with a shrug and Steve looks at him confused. “That piece of crap though.” Tony points at the junk car “Would be awesome scrap metal for my next project. Perfect, Steve Perfect!” Steve smiles knowing what Tony is doing. “You wanna trade?” Tony asks holding out the keys. Steve smiles at Tony.

“Deal.” Tony smiles giving him the keys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment 3 words if you want me to use them in a story, and i'll try to make it work.


End file.
